You're MY Shining Star
by SimonetteRox13
Summary: "It's always you guys! No one EVER wants me..." "Theodore, that's not true!" Simon says. Theodore just shakes his head and more tears form in the corners of his eyes. "You guys wouldn't understand. There's only ONE person who understands me..." Theodore's never been the shining one. It seems everyone always prefers Alvin or Simon! My first Theonor one-shot! Cartoon *Being revised*


**So, I decided to take a break from my other stories, and write this cute little one-shot. I got the idea one day when I was scrolling through the AATC fanfictions, and I noticed that there weren't many stories for Theodore and/or Eleanor. So this idea came to mind that I write a story about Theodore feeling left out. It was originally going to be a multi-chapter, and not be Theonor, but I decided to make it a sweet Theonor one-shot. Not much else to say other than… ENJOY!**

* * *

Theodore was crying on Simon's shoulder while his two older brothers comforted him.

"Sometimes, I just feel so… so… so _USED!"_ Theodore wails while Alvin pats his back and Simon runs a hand through his hair… well not really _hair_… but let's just call it that.

"Theodore…" Simon says soothingly, shushing him.

"Where did you learn to be so soothing?" Alvin whispers to his slightly younger, but wiser brother.

"Alvin, not now." Simon whispers back.

"It's just that you sort of sound… well… it's just the way a girl would do it." Alvin chuckles at his own comment. Simon sends him a death glare. It wasn't a glare that said he was offended; it was a glare that said that _now_ was _not_ the time. Alvin swallows and goes back to comforting the still crying Theodore.

The day didn't _start out_ like this for Theodore… he was actually quite happy… Alvin and Simon wondered what had happened that day to make him cry about this. Well, Theodore won't tell you… _that's_ for sure… but _I_ can tell you.

**That morning…**

Theodore was happily walking down the school hallway, his blue-checkered shoes thumping on the tile. He was striding with every step, and was swiftly whistling a soft tune to himself. He felt refreshed. Refined. He felt… amazing! (for now…) Theodore walks up to Eleanor, who was at her locker with her two sisters.

"Hey girls." Theodore greets happily.

"Hey Theodore. Would you happen to know where Alvin is?" Brittany asks.

"And Simon?" Jeanette adds.

"Yeah, they're at their lockers." Theodore answers.

"Thanks!" Brittany and Jeanette thank before skipping off to find their counterparts.

Later that day, Melissa walks up to Theodore.

"Hey Theodore?" Melissa addresses.

"Yeah?" Theodore says, looking up at the girl; she had springy strawberry-blond hair, freckles, blue eyes, and she was wearing a black vest over a white shirt, denim shorts, a black and white fedora, and tall black stiletto boots. Theodore was almost sure he was staring.

"Do you know where your brothers are?" Melissa asks. Theodore's heart sinks; she wanted both of his brothers, but not him. "I need Simon to help me with homework, and I wanted to asks Alvin something else." Melissa adds, playing with her hair, making it obvious that she wanted to ask him out.

"Oh." Theodore says glumly. "Yeah, they're right over there." Theodore points at the table that Alvin and Simon were at.

"Oh! Thanks, Theodore!" Melissa thanks, dancing over to the _two_ boys…

Just then, Theodore happens to overhear a conversation between a group of girls that happened to be right behind Theodore; the girls were talking about the Chipmunks.

"I think it's sad." One of the girls, Theresa, states. "Alvin _always_ gets the spotlight, and when he doesn't, Simon does."

"I know, right?" Another girl, Belle, agrees. "I can't _imagine_ how Theodore feels."

"He must feel very left out." Theresa says.

"I know how he feels." The quiet girl of the group, Madison, claims. "Feeling like no one loves you… like no one's there for you… like no one understands you…"

As Madison was listing these things, Theodore could feel his heart sink even more- if that were even possible. Was it true? Was he always left out? But Alvin and Simon understood him, right? Then, a thought occurred to Theodore; Alvin and Simon probably _didn't_ understand him since they were never in the same position. Sure, Simon was bullied; and sure, Alvin had his flaws. But did either of them have it as bad as Theodore? Not a chance! But Alvin and Simon were still _there_ for him, right?

As these thoughts ran through Theodore's head, he just wanted to cry. He wanted to run and hide, and never come back; he was on the verge of tears when a soft giggle is heard from the other side of the classroom; it was Eleanor. Despite his hurt feelings, Theodore couldn't help but smile at his green-clad counterpart; her giggle was so infectious and sweet; just like her. _Eleanor_ understood him… She probably felt left out, too, sometimes.

Then, still not knowing that Theodore was listening, Belle says, "If I were him, I would go solo and leave Alvin and Simon." _This_ makes Theodore's heart break. _That_ did it for him. Theodore began to softly cry and he runs out of the classroom without the teacher noticing. Even if they didn't understand him, Theodore would _never_ abandon his brothers and go solo! No matter how much it hurt, Theodore would _not_ leave his two caring brothers.

**Presently…**

"I didn't think you guys would understand." Theodore says.

"Theodore, of course we understand!" Simon says.

"Why are you so upset about this, anyway? It's not true." Alvin says.

"Because…" Theodore lifts his head from Simon's shoulder and sniffles. "It's always you guys! No one _ever_ wants me…"

"Theodore, that's not true!" Simon says. Theodore just shakes his head and more tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"You guys wouldn't understand. There's only _one_ person who understands me…" With that, Theodore jumps off the couch, rushes out the door, and quickly makes his way to the house with the only person who would understand- Eleanor's house. Before knocking on the door, Theodore wipes his tears away and makes himself presentable. Finally, he knocks on the door. After about five seconds, a short girl with blond hair opens the door.

"Yes? Oh, hi Theodore!" Eleanor greets happily. "Come on in!" Eleanor steps aside to let Theodore in. He gladly steps in and is happy to see that no one else is downstairs. As if reading his mind, Eleanor explains, "The others are out shopping."

"Oh, good, because I wanted us to be alone when I talked to you about this." Theodore says.

"What is it?" Eleanor asks, concerned for her male counterpart as she guides him to the kitchen table to sit down.

"Between your sisters, do you ever feel… left out?" Theodore asks.

Eleanor thinks about it before saying, "No, do you?"

"Well, I mean… yeah, I do. It's just…" Theodore sighs. "Everyone is always asking for Simon or Alvin… that's the only thing anyone ever wants to ask me…"

"Theodore…" Eleanor says comfortingly, placing her hand on top of his.

"I figured you would understand; because Brittany's always in the spotlight, and everyone possibly wants Jeanette's help on homework. I figured you'd know what I'm going through."

"Well, maybe. It's just that I never think about things like that, you know?"

"I guess… I guess I just feel left out, you know? That my brothers are the two shining stars of the family. Alvin's the rock star, Simon's the smart one, and what am I? The sweet one? What importance does that play? What does that matter? It's not going to get me ahead in life like Alvin's talent or Simon's brains…"

"It'll help you get a girlfriend." Eleanor says, trying to cheer him up. He just gives her a halfhearted smile, indicating that he was still upset. "Listen, Theodore, you can cook flawlessly, and no one can replace your sweetness! It's just not possible."

"But-" Theodore says, but Eleanor cuts him off by planting a soft kiss on his lips. Theodore is taken back, but relaxes into the kiss. They both enjoy the sensation of the other's lips against their own; they enjoy the electricity running through each of their bodies; they both enjoy every minute of the kiss before they each pull back.

"Theodore, no matter what anyone else says," Eleanor says, pulling Theodore's chin up so that he was looking straight into her eyes. "You're _my_ shining star." Theodore smiles and the two kiss again. This time, it was a longer kiss. Neither of them wanted to pull away; neither of them wanted to stop; they both wanted to stay like that for all eternity.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sweet ending, huh? Just so you guys know, Theonor is extremely hard to write, so I thought that this was pretty good for me! Also, when I said Theodore had blue-checkered shoes, I was referring to what he was wearing in The Chipmunk Adventure. Anyway, please review… you know you want to! **


End file.
